1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors for electrically connecting components and circuits on or in two parallel circuit boards and, more specifically, for electrically connecting components and circuits on or in two parallel circuit boards having a high density of interconnections.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic connectors exist for electrically connecting electrical components or circuits on or connected to a first circuit board to electrical components or circuits on or connected to a second circuit board. Different connectors are typically used depending on whether the boards are parallel or perpendicular to one another.
Connectors exist which are "through mount connectable" to a board. Through mount connectable means the board has holes through it which are typically plated with a conductive material and the connector has pins, terminals or contact elements for inserting into and electrically connecting to the plated holes. Some pins are secured to the board by solder. Other pins are known as press-fit pins which have a compliant section that deforms when inserted into a hole forming an interference fit between the pin and the board to secure them together.
Other connectors are "surface connectable" to boards. Surface connectable means the board has pads or areas of conductive material on one of its surfaces and the connector has pins, terminals or contact elements for contacting and electrically connecting to the conductive pads or areas.
Circuit boards have conductive paths, leads or lines connected to each plated hole or pad for connection to the electrical components or circuits on or connected to the board. Specific hole or pad patterns in or on the boards have become standard which permit numerous connector designs for use with each hole or pad pattern.
Connectors exist having two rows of pins, terminals or contact elements designed to connect to a board having a pattern of two rows of holes or pads where the center of each hole or pad is spaced 0.100 inches to the center of adjacent holes or pads along the rows. This type of connector provides for a linear density of 20 lines per inch along its rows. Other connectors are available having two rows of pins, terminals or contact elements designed to connect to a board having a pattern of two rows of holes or pads where the center of each hole or pad is spaced 0.050 inches to the center of adjacent holes or pads along its rows. This type of connector provides for a linear density of 40 lines per inch along its rows.
Due to recent technological advances, electronic components and circuits are capable of being made much smaller than in the past. As a result, a very large number of components and circuits can now be mounted on or formed in a very small area or volume of a circuit board. New connectors must be developed to interconnect the smaller and more compactly positioned components and circuits on circuit boards.
As such, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector for connecting to a pattern of holes or pads in or on a circuit board providing a linear density of more than 40 lines per inch, specifically 80 or about 80 lines per inch, along its rows.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector that can be used for electrically connecting electrical components or circuits on or connected to parallel and spaced apart circuit boards.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electrical connector that is easily adaptable for both through mount connecting and surface connecting to a circuit board.